Ménage à Trois
by QUeenVi3515
Summary: "So tell me, when was the first time you had a woman?"
1. Erotic Fairy tales and Bed time Stories

Erotic Fairy tales and Bed time Stories

Notes:

Disclaimer: Not mine, Hellsing and all characters of this fic are created by Kouta Hirano.

Warnings for graphic and explicit m/f sex, non-consensual sex, dubious consent, violence, implied rape and hints of threesome. The lemons in this fic can be quite intense for some people. If such things are not your cup of tea,…then scram; I don't want any flames. If you're underage, then get lost; this fic is not for you and I don't want your parents blaming me for twisting your innocence. As for the rest, Enjoy and REVIEW. Constructive criticism is welcome, you must understand that feedback is important to me guys, that is if you want to read more of my fics

"So tell me, when was the first time you had a woman?"

The question hung heavily in the air among the three of them.

Flipping away at a thick, long lock of tangled ash-blond hair; the strands of golden tinsel wrapping around the graceful column of her neck, ticklish and irritating at the same time, Integra fixes her blue eyes on the red-clad vampire's white face.

A cheshire cat grin bared razor-like fangs and canines; alligator-like and every bit wicked and predatory. Nonetheless, it is now an all too familiar sight to her, making her immune to even the slightest feeling of unease. A sense of unease to her, a traumatic sight to any other human being. Integra can't help but wonder why she isn't unhinged by him so far, how her twelve-year old former self withstood the shock of his mere existence; ungodly, an anomaly to every law and principle of science in the universe. For a brief second Integra doubts her own as well humanity, before shoving her doubts at the back of her head. She is human…though far from normal. She won't sugar coat it in anyway. Fuck existentialism, fuck the canned and trashy pop psychology of "humans are social beings." Screw Piaget's stages of development.

Long live Freud though.

This, Integra thinks, alienating yes, and it stings her oh so badly every once in a while, but true; and most of the time, the truth simply does hurt. Nevertheless, it has been ten years since she decided that she isn't too keen about normality either. Most of the time, normality equals mediocrity. The kind of ordinariness she sees from the windows of her Bugati as Walter drives her to her appointments; those endless rounds of meetings and conferences fate seemed to have decided for her to attend just because she is Arthur Hellsing's only offspring. People guiltlessly and easily passing their time in cafes, sipping macchiattos. Young women mindlessly ambling about in department stores, whose pressing concerns only involve frizzy hair, weight loss and the hottest lip color for tomorrow night's hot date. People who have the luxury to "forget their worries, even just for a while", "unwind and relax", "kill time", "eat, drink and be merry" and "indulge in fantasy" in pubs, spas, restaurants and bookstores. Bohemians, college students, office temps, starving artists, run-off the mill office workers, bimbos and euro-trash. Integra can't help but notice how complacent they look, like cattle. Livestock. A herd of sheep; blind and stupid easy targets.

And it is her job to make sure they remain unaware of greater dangers and… stay safe.

When one is a leader of a secret vampire-hunting agency; the occult and supernatural is the norm. Though Integra is well aware of the vagina between her legs, she is in no way a pussy and has more balls than an average man does. Courage and resolution are two things to her; no point in angsting about slice of life what ifs and dicking around in malls and pubs.

A couple of times each month since Integra turned eighteen; she attends obligatory social calls of tea and dinner parties. At these times, Integra trades her perfectly tailored suits for frilly long-sleeved blouses and pencil-cut skirts; other times ball gowns.

But always and without fail, goes away the boots for a pair of fuck me pumps which Walter himself, the gentlemanly, and now elderly angel of death selects. She detests these social functions of course, but because she was taught to value conscientiousness, Integra nonetheless, shows up to each and every one of them at all times.

" My love, ninety percent of being successful simply comes from being _there_. Attendance is crucial Integra. You should always be in the middle of things. Familiarise the terrain and that will give you a better vantage point than anyone else; an advantage over anybody else. My child, you must be at the right place at the right time." She remembers her father telling her.

So, Integra hides her irritation behind her professionally and perfectly made up face as she discuss budget cuts, coven raids and the gory details of the latest midian extermination over a cup of rose tea imported straight from Hunan China. She eats her seed cake amidst conversation subtly skirting along the now becoming urgent issue of her marriage plans; a delicate hint here and there of prospective noble suitors. For God and Queen, she wills her face to remain blasé while dancing with an oafish bureaucrat oily hand grasps a delicate, satin clad hip a bit too tightly for ballroom propriety and comfort.

Integra gazes at Alucard steadily. The monster in her basement, her secret weapon, her servant and at times when she is in a particularly indulgent mood and when he is not Alucard but Baskerville; her pet. She felt the first stirrings of want pool warmly in her lower belly.

"Tell me, I want to know." She continues.

A long-haired knight in leather bandages and straps who she resuscitated; by accident of course, on that fateful night almost ten years ago. And it is only imperative in the role of a knight to rescue something or someone-preferably a damsel to fulfil his function.

Whether or not for the sake of duty, accidentally or intentionally and as much as she hated to admit it; he did rescue her that night; and Integra resented this.

She resented her being helpless then.

The satin of her dressing gown felt delicious against her freshly bathed skin, the scent of the expensive and delicately- perfumed body lotion, which she bought in a whim and which She, Integra Hellsing in a rare moment of feminine extravagance, had liberally anointed herself with. It made her feel soft and tender; as if the rich emollient had seeped through her very being, causing some magical alchemy of change in her character.

She does feel indulgent and yielding to herself at the moment. She feels indulgent to that part of her which she determinedly stifled in men's clothing; a response to what duty and obligation-and the circumstances that comes along with it, demanded of her. Nonetheless, she is still a woman. A beautiful woman. She will allow her femininity to surface this night and indulge its demands. She will allow herself to want and be desired, to pleasure and be pleasured.

To abandon, yield and submit.

"Did you send for us here to discuss about my escapades in that area? Why the sudden interest Master hmmm.?

Surprisingly, Alucard sits on the divan across Integra's four-poster bed, in a proper manner like that of any other well-bred and civilised human being; feet on the ground, back straight, gloved hands clasped on his lap-like a nervous job applicant in an interview. He is playing with her of course. Beside the master vampire is the fledgling; all nervous and fidgety like a school girl. Strawberry blonde, skin pale as marble, wide-eyed and ever a little bit so shy. She reminds Integra of a constipated tabby kitten.

Shifting her weight on her side and leaning her head in an arm; she thoughtfully looks at the two. With some malice, Integra casually and languidly-the way a cat might shift into one position to another; arranged her limbs in a graceful sprawl across her bed, letting the front of her dressing gown part enticingly; revealing wide expanses of coffee cream skin. The dark blonde bush between her legs peeks ever so teasingly from the lilac satin of her robe; now in a seductive state of dishabille.

"Yes, and it is an order. Contrary to what most people believe, I too have needs; I am a normal woman after all. Like any other women I too am interested in that area, though I opt not to satisfy my need nor pursue my interest on it."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes Alucard, Sex. Fucking, shagging, rooting-the beast with two backs."

A vampire who has yet to drink blood, though of the Dracul bloodline is not yet far removed from humanity. Seras blushed upon hearing the sound of such vulgar words uttered by a lady such as her Master's master. The effect of such crude and highly graphic words spoken in the company of Alucard who and Integra made the young draculina's skin tingle. Her virginal reserve brought a warm wash of rosy tint across her cheeks. She feels good and…warm, but in strange, almost wrong kind of way. Unable to help herself from feeling excited, she anticipates the possible avenues where the risqué conversation might lead.

"And may I ask-how and where did a lady such as you learn such crude words?"

"I am not ignorant or stupid Alucard…but as to where and how I learn such language; I can say that is none of your business. "

"Let me guess then-the television? Dirty books? Pornography? Your soldiers?" The older vampire asks amusedly, a knowing glint in his unnatural red eyes. "Walter?" giving a slight wave with a gloved hand he continued-"or all of the above?"

The Hellsing director only smiled at the vampire.

"I never thought you're this slow Alucard, I didn't send for you two here solely to bait on you. It's a stupid waste of time if you ask me. Now just answer my question."

"You sent for us here to gratify an urge then Master?" The vampire unfolds from his earlier position to lounge insolently at the divan with one long leg stretched before him, slinging a long slim thigh on it, in an easy and lazy version of a cross leg.

"That'll be a yes."

"A bed time story to ignite your senses then; is that it Master?"

Not waiting for Integra to answer, Alucard, like some grandfatherly story-teller had scooped the police-girl to sit on his lap; the younger vampire taking the imposed role of a child dutifully listening to a story told by an elderly relative. In another time and in another life it could be a charming fairytale; the sorts of tales that will make every little girl believe of happily-ever-after kind of romances with handsome princes.

Stories where castles, tiaras and gowns are all thrown in for a good measure; fringe benefits for being the main virtuous character in the tale. Unfortunately for Seras, no such tales are in store for her tonight. More precisely; she will not hear any fairytales from her Master, none whatsoever, in this lifetime. The story she'll be listening to is entirely different from those sweet and innocent fairytales she so longs for someone to tell her once again.

The older vampire's arm, now wrapped around her tiny waist felt strangely secure and comforting to Seras, that like a cat; she curled around him. Despite the size of her breasts, which are large for her frame, she is one petite young woman and this made her lay easily on her side across her Master's lap; tucking her stay-ups clad legs under her chin. Alucard didn't seem to mind though and had released his arm, which until moments ago were wrapped around his fledgeling's tiny waist to lay it on top of the police girl's head, stroking her short blond bob, the way he would stroke a cat's head.

"I was eighteen then, a little older than the usual age where young noblemen; most of them, barely out of boyhood; their voices still uncracked, know their first woman, or wench at most cases.

Integra slid a hand inside her dressing gown, caressing the silky skin on one of upper thighs; a skin made all the more smoother by the rich body lotion she rolled into more than an hour ago.

"Among aristocratic young men, there are certain privileges that made food, wine and women easily accessible at the first stirrings of want." The vampire gives a momentary pause as if collecting himself before continuing.

"She was a harem girl, not more than sixteen if the memory of her flesh serves me right; taut yet yielding at the same time; her soft curves which were lush and delicate at the same time, held the promise of full womanly endowments come a few years time."

 _Not more than sixteen._ The words made Seras cringe inwardly.

"One of the thousands of women brought to the sultan's personal pleasure quarters to be his concubine. She must've been newly acquired by the eunuchs at that time; some poor captive girl whose unripened physical allure held extraordinary promise. She wasn't a wench. She was a virgin, as far as I could tell and still untouched by the sultan that time I laid my hands on her. I raped and… killed her." The vampire said, the two last words trailing like an afterthought.

Despite the fact that the girl in her master's story was already dead for a few hundreds of years, the jealousy which Seras first felt for the faceless and nameless girl, had morphed into pity the moment she heard that she was in fact actually raped and killed by Alucard.

"I was still living in the Sultan's palaces at that time and needless to say, for reasons I will not elaborate, I hated the guts of that fat, bloated gluttonous son of a bitch and itched to get back at him in any manner possible, no matter how underhanded; I wasn't above pettiness that time."

" I saw this girl who was so soft and pretty as a flower, at one of the kiosks that were discreetly tucked in the semi-private gazebos in the terraces of the harem. I was having a late night walk in the palace's famed orchards, situated directly across the imperial harem with only trees and hedges partitioning the two places."

" I stood behind a pillar, covered in trellises of roses and wisteria a few meters from the tiny terrace where she lay alone reclining in a chaise, looking over the orchard. I stared at her, gazed at her delicious form and alluring features for the longest time; hard and steady enough for her to notice me."

Alucard's voice drops a decibel lower. "Notice me in that spot, a place sufficiently covered by a thick marble column wrapped in vines, surrounded by hedges and bushes, immaculately trimmed to such geometric perfection and precision by a group of captured craftsmen from Rome's northern frontiers. I was concealed from the sight of the eunuchs who stood guard by the entrance of the harem, but not to her." He continues in hushed and husky tones.

"I stood there, half-concealed. The heady smell of oranges, wisteria and roses mingled, saturating the air in a fog of perfume; lust, violence, and the desire curdling between my legs, strong enough to make my phallus sharp and hard; like a merciless sword. An unforgiving weapon. A hard knot of feelings settled low in my guts, overwhelming enough to make my seed venomous. I supposed if I had allowed the girl to live after the encounter… I could've gotten her with child. She could've conceived the spawn of my bitter semen."

The potent change in his voice did not go unnoticed by Integra and Seras, their bodies reacting to the dripping suggestion in Alucard's voice; warm, soft and sweet like honey. Intoxicating like wine and spice.

Smooth, thick and cloying like semen.

Like gentle yet eager fingers, gently stroking and prying open the moist and soft orifices between their legs.

Integra had never been shy with her body, a surprise given the fact that she prefers to cover wide expanses of smooth café-au-lait flesh in trousers and blazers. Seeing no need for restrain and realising the futility of inhibitions at the moment, she shrugs out from her dressing gown; disrobing with such casual disregard like that of a python shedding its skin. She cups at a youthful breast, luxuriating at its heaviness which was firm and yielding at the same time. Rolling a nipple with a thumb and forefinger, lightly pinching, she gasps as her nails jolt at her bud with a pleasant stinging that went straight to her groin.

A cunt now fast becoming slick, salivating at the idea of a man.

Integra spreads her long and graceful legs apart, baring her labia shamelessly to the vampires sitting, doubled-up in the divan across her bed.

Instinct tells Seras; pure, innocent and virgin Seras, to close her eyes and turn her head away from the revealing sight. Despite this, a split-second vision of Integra's tawny limbs in all its willowy and serpentine grace made her resist this instinct though. Captivated, she looks unabashedly at the unreserved display of a beautiful flesh and blood woman's naked form right before her eyes, an object of art on its own right.

Erotic art.

Seras's licks her lips unconsciously. Putting a finger between her half-parted Cupid's bow lips, sliding the finger halfway inside her still- humanly warm mouth, she sucks at it eagerly, eyes trained on the apex of Integra's thighs.

The account of Alucard's first sexual experience, being narrated to the two young women, one very much alive and the other undead; one of them, his master and the other one, his fledgeling. Both nubile virgins for his taking had taken on the quality of a surrealistic short story. The exposition worked like that of an appetizer, whetting the dormant sexual appetites of his private audience, in this close tete-a-tete of intimacies.

Aware of Seras' and Integra's anticipation though detached and nonchalant all the same, a brand of sangfroid only a centuries old nosferatu with age-old wisdom in women can pull off, Alucard continues unfazed, not missing a beat.

"Indeed, it was only a matter of time…a very short while before she discovered me. Our eyes met. To me then, she was a mirage of lush black hair, brown skin and white silk. The girl welcomed my glances and arranged her limbs in such a way that it draped enticingly against the sensuous and sinewy contours of the chaise where she lay. The loose and diaphanous silk of her white night shift shrouding the gentle undulation of valleys, plains and hillocks that was her figure. A body of still unplundered richness, an unwrapped present of sensual delights; unmapped, untasted and untouched. For one brief moment it seemed to me that the girl's night dress had more of managed to reveal than conceal what she ought to preserve from any man save for the sultan."

"Not once did she left her gaze on me She beckoned me with a discreet and demure gesture of her fingers, stood up and left the terrace for her bedchamber. A room with just a few steps distance from the terraces, where she lay lounging in a chaise of plump cushions and jewelled silks moments ago."

"As quickly and silently as I could, I had put down the guards in the front gate and broke into her quarters."

Integra, now thoroughly aroused slips two slim fingers between the moist lips of her tight and warm core. Lightly stroking, alternately tapping at the rosy knurl of flesh in the inner folds of her mound, she spreads her legs wider; a blatant come fuck me invitation to anyone who can see. Emitting a low and throaty she shoots Alucard a feverish glance, her lips wet and swollen.

Alucard studies his master dispassionately, the way only an inhuman male can. Impressed nonetheless, he gives her a brief close-lipped grin and gives her vulva, now engorged with blood, an appraising glimpse. He settles his fledgeling to the cushion of the divan, going to where his master lay. Passionately, he kisses Integra's mouth. With one last lingering kiss, licking then sucking at his master's sweet tongue, which tasted faintly of chamomile tea, crumpets and Cuban cigars Alucard breaks of the contact. Trailing the flat of his tongue from Integra's lips to her jaw, he traces the shell of her ear and in a barely discernible voice, he whispers.

"You look quite lovely Master; a lady in heat is indeed a beautiful sight."

"Go back to where you are seated and finish your story." Integra replies, her tone soft and breathy.

Alucard for all of his flaws is one obedient servant. Obediently, he returns to lounge on the divan at the foot of his master's bed, where his fledgeling lay curled in a ball her icy blue eyes glazed.

The sight of Alucard and Integra passionate kisses made Seras' head reel with yearning, an ache that has its center on the throbbing between her legs; from the void on that organ that hungers to be filled. She too desire attention from her Master.

Catching Seras's eyes, Alucard held the draculina's gaze with his; locking his red orbs with her blue ones. Parting her lips, Seras takes in a sharp and unnecessary intake of breath as she felt her heart skip a non-existent heartbeat. Unbuttoning the first three top buttons of her uniform, she gives Alucard a teasing glimpse of the generous and luxurious womanly lushness that awaits him, all for his taking should he chose to claim it.

The ripe, buxom freshness of the draculina isn't lost on Alucard. The powerful nosferatu that he is, Alucard is way above the uncouthness of a hot-blooded normal male's need for a woman; a fuck hole to mount, grunt on, then dismount from. Nevertheless, the perception of beauty had not been lost from him. Far from it in fact, if more, his hundreds of years' of existence had fine-tuned his awareness and perception of the weaker sex's charms. Despite this, Alucard sees Integra and Seras as whole beings. She sees them as they are in all of their humanity, inhumanity, flaws, perfection, imperfection, aliveness and undeadness.

And Seras is his. All his. His child who is also his unconsummated lover and his virgin bride. Alucard _knows_ of the draculina's desire for him. He knows that Seras wants him to touch and conquer her in the truest manner that a male could ever conquer a female. And tonight, he will.

"Inflamed by her charms, I've been clumsy with her…I've been too rough. I came to her with the force of a stallion and tore the delicate folds of her womanhood with my thrusts. She was hurt and scared. She wanted it at first, but moments later, I know for sure she regretted welcoming me to her bed for I made her bleed. Like a sacrificial lamb, the privilege of her purity came with blood."

Integra draws in a sharp intake of breath upon hearing those words, understanding the nuances and implications behind them.

"And you weren't able to control or stop yourself." Integra says in a raspy voice.

"Yes. Her pain and cries affected me in a surprisingly unexpected way. Instead of the sympathy and gentleness it should have solicited, it only managed to unleash the unbridled and overwhelming lust of a male for a female in all its beastly ugliness. Her suffering aroused in me the animal-like urges to desecrate and violate, then later on…the desire to inflict pain…"

"How…why..Master?" Seras squeaks as fear and womanly sympathy for her Master's victim slash through a foggy haze of lust-dulled senses.

"She was a very beautiful girl, and she was well-aware of it. Like most women graced with physical allure, the thought of her beauty… and the possibilities in could bring her made her vain and haughty. Vain glorious to the point of being stupid and manipulative. She was a tease and wanted to leave me hanging and unsatisfied. With just a grasp here, a fondle there, a few strokes in this place and a kiss in that cheek, she already wanted me to leave her chambers… empty-handed; my prick in agony."

"I remember the smirk in her lips, a grin that managed to twist her exquisitely symmetrical facial features in an ugly mask of conceitedness as she demanded me, in a soft and gentle tone meant to insult, to leave her room at the punishment of death by the sultan himself."

Alucard pauses for a brief moment, as if remembering something or collecting himself before he continues, a hint of thoughtfulness and amusement in his voice.

"Integra, Seras. You must know that a man will get whatever he can get from a woman and in situations such as of that I mentioned, a man is always in advantage."

"I told her in the sparest and plainest language I could manage; of her mistake in inviting me to her room should she decide not to give herself to me. I told her how disadvantaged she is at the moment; that nobody will come to her rescue. In the simplest manner that was devoid of any affectation I told her that she might as well spare herself of the frustration and humiliation that will come from any ruckus she might be planning at the moment….that it was best for both of our interests for her to yield. I even went as far as to consider her welfare, assuring her of my not allowing a child to spring from the encounter."

"She knew then that she had lost but the girl was vain, proud and stubborn as she was beautiful. Her pride and obstinacy didn't do her any good though, if any, it only made the whole ordeal a lot harder for her to bear."

Gently laying his fledgling's head to cushion of the divan, Alucard stands up and walked to the huge, sliding glass windows of Integra's room. He looks up at the moon, its red-face half shrouded in darkness.

"She fought me off, tooth and nail, in a futile effort to drive me away. It was all in vain though, for I easily overpowered her. I threw her to bed and ripped her shift as easily as I could have ripped a parchment paper, from her body. Ripping scraps from the discarded night gown I gagged her mouth and tied her face-down to the bedposts."

"Discarding all pre-text of romance and tenderness, not even bothering to fully undress, I pulled my pants down and knelt between her parted legs. I went straight for her cunt, spreading the cheeks of her posterior in the process, revealing two of the orifices in her body from which I may pleasure myself with. My cock already hard from the earlier stimulation and agitation; dripping and ready for action, I took my erection in one hand. Guidingly and slowly, I sunk myself in her hot, warm and tight cavern, relishing the feeling of resistance that the girl's untouched cunt gave me."

"After easing myself to the hilt into her, sheathing myself with her core, I started to move. Mercilessly. Battering that young and delicate place between her legs with the thick hard rod of my cock. I fucked her long, deep and hard without concern for anything or anybody else but myself, the unbearable pressure in my prick and the promise of release. Heaving, sweating and grunting I fucked her, drilling the girl to bed savouring her slick wetness on me, bathing my length with the pungent juice of her sex. It was messy, it was wrong and dirty, qualities which made the encounter all the more exhilarating. Her squirming and struggling only managed to excite me more. Several minutes later, I came. I came inside her, will all venom and cruelty, filling her sex with my seed and making it drip from it; making sure that she will not get away from the consequences of her cunning and vanity, had she lived after the encounter. An ejaculation that was followed by a series of releases, all poured inside and into her."

"From many of the things I've seen in battlefields, brothels and private quarters, I am well aware of the things men do to women, in the name of pleasure, dominance and conquest. "

"I laid waste to her and did not leave any opening in her body unused. Come the end of the night, her mouth, her womanhood, her buttocks and the place between her breasts are bathed with my essence."

"….I sodomized her. At some point, While I was taking my pleasure on the orifice of her posterior, her gag came off enabling her to scream. Panicked, I had hit the back of her head with a vase.

Shocked with the brutality of the detail, Seras gasps out in horror.

"It didn't kill her though. I struck her in a way that won't do her serious injury. I had only hit her hard enough to stun and render her unconscious. Luckily, she didn't scream loud enough for her to be heard amidst the sound of music, laughter and chattering in the bedchamber adjacent hers…lucky for me, she didn't scream loud enough for the guards in the grounds to hear her."


	2. Catharsis

Catharsis

"So how did she die?" Integra interrupted in a piqued voice. Still naked, she arranges her position in a far more decent one; sitting at the edge of the bed with her back straight and her legs closed.

"You mean to ask how I killed her."

Integra just narrowed her eyes on the vampire, not dignifying his taunt with an answer.

"I broke her neck into two; it's as simple as that master."

"You monster." Integra said, appalled.

With a grin, Alucard repeated

"I broke her neck into two; after rutting all the holes in her body where I can possibly put my cock into."

"Get out." Integra says coldly to Alucard.

"After thoroughly fucking her, I snapped her throat with a knee, the way I could've snapped a tree bark."

"I said get out, and bring that strumpet with you. Both of you leave my room. Now." Integra replies in a voice that shook with indignation. She points a finger at Seras, who sits shaking with fright at the divan; her eyes wide as saucers.

"You asked me to tell you a story master; I am just doing what I am told to do." The vampire reasoned in a light voice.

"Now I am asking you to leave, the two of you get out of my sight and that's a direct order Alucard." Integra counters, the anger in her voice, barely repressed.

"But your body says otherwise master. Must I remind you the fact of my not being able to obey a half-meant orders, despite of it being a direct one."

"How dare you!" Gloriously naked Integra stands up from the bed, dark blue eyes flashing in indignation, and walks to where the vampire stood.

"Did my violence and the idea of abasement excite you master? Did it made your blood course into your veins and stir into your loins like wildfire Master? Admit it; it wouldn't make you less of a person Integra… It did, didn't it? I above all creatures can truly understand the thrilling frenzy that violence and bloodshed can bring." Alucard says, smoothly and caressingly."

"Shut up Alucard…Shut up." Integra answers through clenched teeth.

"Why Master? It is nothing to be ashamed of." The vampire coolly replies.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Integra shouted at him, swearing.

"Is that a direct order?" Alucard counters, still unfazed.

Integra stood before him, the silvery moonlight bathing her tawny skin with a shimmery bone-like paleness, making her nipples seem like beads of pearls. Alucard can't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"It damn is you dog of a servant." She answers, her pulse racing both from anger and arousal; emotions which Alucard can clearly hear and smell.

Alucard and Integra now stood close before each other; a proximity that managed to make each other conscious of one another's bodily presence.

"Shall I and Seras take our leave then?" Alucard gently asks her.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"And why is that Master? I assumed I had spoiled this night with my insolence." The vampire quietly replies.

Taking a deep breath, Integra answered. "I need you…I need you to relieve all of us here."

"Alucard…" Integra continued in a voice with the slightest traces of yearning and wistfulness.

"Show us how you would touch and make love with a woman you care for. Make love to us both." With this, Integra rests a hand on the waistcoat of Alucard's old-fashioned suit. A hand which trailed lower and lower until it reached the fly of the vampire's trousers. Alucard felt his cock jolt to consciousness as Integra's hand stroke at his still-clothed length, felt lust settle low and heavy in his guts as the hand close and grasp firmly at his prick.

Alucard gives Seras a desire-laden glance as he cups at one of Integra's breasts. "You won't mind me dividing my attention between the two of you Master…hmm? " He asks in a husky voice dripping with promise of the pleasure that is to come.

Integra moans at the sensation of Alucard's smooth albeit cold hand closing at her breast, a refreshing sensation on her arousal-sensitised, heated skin.

"No…." She draws in a sharp intake of breath. Integra looks at Alucard straight in the eye before continuing. "Not at all…Alucard, Right now, at this very moment, release is what I need most, and so does Seras. I need you to relieve us both. Now.

Sweeping Integra in his arms, he kisses her mouth eagerly, plundering the orifice mercilessly, expertly stroking at his Integra's tongue, sucking her lips. Carrying Integra to bed, Alucard lays her down at the silken covered mattresses, showering her chest, which now heaves up and down with heavy breathing, with kisses; licking every inch of Integra's smooth brown skin, now lightly covered in sweat. The glorious tigress of a woman Alucard's master is; a tender, pliant cat she is when in heat… purring and mewling in bed. Spreading Integra's legs far apart; as wide as those sleek, long legs could allow, Alucard bares that delicate place in the apex of Integra's thighs, a mound lightly covered in beautiful golden down. Integra adjusts her hips ever so slightly as Alucard lightly lays both of his hands in her inner thighs. She parts her spread-eagled legs further, as far as comfort could allow her to allow his servant access.

Alucard eagerly laps at the knurl of flesh offered before him. Want made its crevices slick and moist, the vampire licking it all with ardour, finding the sight, smell and warmth of Integra's dilated cunt; flush and darkened with blood beautiful, lewd yet pure beyond words all of the same time. Integra's body, on the other hand, tightened like a bowstring at the wet and cool sensation of Alucard's tongue tracing at the most intimate and innermost folds of her womanhood. Already panting, she gasps as she feels two long digits slips inside her, carefully and stretching her deliciously.

Seras watches in a daze at her master and her master's master heated exchanges of passion and intimacy. Frightened by the earlier altercation between Alucard and Integra and then awed shortly after by the beauty of the participants in the erotic tableau before, she does nothing but watch as the two larger than life figures engage in the first stages of the most ancient dance known to men. Seras feels he blouse of her uniform becoming more and more uncomfortably tight and warm. Hot and bothered yet unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, she tightly presses her legs against one another; the action giving her no comfort at all, feeling the drenched stickiness of her knickers' crotch. Biting her lips hard, enough to draw blood, Seras lets out the throaty moan, she was trying so hard to muffle, only a few moments ago.

Integra grinds against Alucard's fingers, working her body to accept the now three digits intrusion. Closing her eyes, as she relishes the feeling of being filled, she arches her back all of a sudden as she felt Alucard's fingers graze something inside her which made silvery pinpoints dance behind her closed lids.

At that very instant, Alucard had known he had hit that spot that will give her master the ecstasy she so wish to achieve for the night. Concentrating at the hardened nub inside Integra's core, he tapped, flicked and gently pressed at it with his fingers; working Integra almost to the point of climax. Almost. Encouraged by his master's cries of pleasure and unable to control the desire in fully feeling the glorious warmth of his master's skin against his, he wills his clothing away. Grabbing his hardened penis with a hand, Alucard aims his penis at the opening between Integra's thighs, preparing to enter the untouched cavern that is Integra's cunt.

Then Seras moaned.

Upon hearing the sound of Seras' unfulfilled yearning, Alucard and Integra both turned their heads towards the young vampire, who until now, remained a silent audience. Integra swiftly seizes the distraction the moment has so timely offered her, and worked to avoid Alucard's intention. Wanton she is at the moment; she still does not want him _in_ her. So taking advantage of Seras' plight she diverts Alucard attention from her, to the draculina.

She looks at Alucard red orbs. "Go service her; I can take care of myself now." Integra tells him, in a level voice, stretching a long and slim index finger to the divan where Seras still remained sitting.

"As you wish my Master." Alucard replied, obediently acquiescing to his master's order, without as much as a protest. Standing up from Integra's bed, he approaches the divan, where Seras has been sitting all the while.

Now with both of Alucard and Integra's attention turned towards her, Seras feels as if a huge spotlight had been cast over her. It made her nervous, fidgety and in some way….frightened; like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. What in heaven's name should she do now…how the hell would she act?. Pure and innocent Seras up until this very moment is still at a lost on the matters expected from her in said arrangement.

Sensing his fledgling's distress, Alucard came to her in as unthreatening a manner as he could; extending a hand towards Seras. Touch by the tenderness of the gesture, the draculina took the proffered hand, shyly laying a tiny white hand on it as their eyes met. Awed by her Master's obvious arousal and at the same time painfully aware of her own, she shifts her gaze away from Alucard. Fixing her eyes to the floor, Seras blushed, intimidated by her Master's nudity. Truth be told, she had never seen a manlier, more beautiful and powerful male form than that of her Master's; all long, lean and rippling muscles carved out in white marble and alabaster. He seemed to Seras, the embodiment of male perfection.

"Come now young one, there's no need to feel afraid...I'm not going to hurt you" Alucard says to Seras soothingly.

In a soft and quivering voice the draculina replied; "I'm sorry…it's just that you are so beautiful….too beautiful for me to touch."

"I can say the same with you as well." The older vampire answers caressingly.

"Am I really?" Seras quietly counters, doubt lacing her voice.

"Yes."

Alucard kneels before Seras, taking both of her tiny white hands on his.

"Let me make you feel beautiful." Alucards says, capturing Seras' lips in a kiss.

Hard and demanding, Seras felt branded, owned and conquered by Alucard the moment their lips touched. Alucard kissed as if he was conquering territory. Seras, in an instant found the idea of being claimed, owned and conquered by such a powerful male exhilarating. After a brief moment's hesitation, Seras finally decided to discard all inhibition, welcoming Alucard's touches; his hands caressing her body. She lets him have his way on her, the way the older vampire so pleases and desires to do. Her body, the territory Alucard will be mapping and conquering with hands, fingers and mouth come the end of the night.

So Seras does nothing as swift hands and nimble fingers undresses her of her uniform, remains pliant as those cool hands remove the last trappings of modesty from her person; those scraps of fabric which so cruelly binds and straps her breasts in and covers that place between her legs, that at this moment wants nothing but to be filled.

Soft, willing and pliant, Seras lets Alucard bend her on her hands and knees; her legs, spread wide apart, her elbows leaning on the edge of the divan. Licking her lips she lets out a whimper as she felt the head of Alucard's cock graze the lips of her wet sex. The draculina, now far beyond feelings of shame and embarrassment, uncaring of the Integra's presence in the room reaches behind her, at her buttocks to part her cheeks apart; revealing that wet aperture that was her cunt for Alucard.

Pleased with the sight, Alucard drinks in the view before him before grabbing his throbbing cock in one hand, plunging his erection inside his fledgeling's hot core.

Seras lets out a high-pitched moan that borders to a scream as Alucard mercilessly impales her tight core with his long, thick and hard length. The delicious feeling of being entered to the hilt and stretched almost beyond the point of capacity brought Seras an exquisite rapture which is a maddening mix of pleasure and pain.

Integra, now working on achieving her release, massages her clit with her own three fingers. She watches the passionate performance of her vampires' coitus. Integra watches Alucard as he drills Seras before her, the draculina gracefully bent before him like a tigress, rhythmically pumping her fingers in and out of her hot, wet core. Furiously, her vampires move against each other, mating; the sound of moans and wet noises of slapping flesh filling the air. Pressing at her clit, she watches with full attention as Alucard lays Seras on her back, wrapping one pale and graceful leg around his waist; slinging the other on his shoulder. She wills her eyes open amidst the mind-numbing pleasure she feels as she nears completion making herself watch Alucard drill Seras's cunt as the older vampire fucks the draculina raw and hard; the draculina panting, mewling and gasping beneath him as she nears orgasm.

The potent sight of the draculina's face, ecstasy illuminating the moon like paleness of her features, sent Integra to the edge. She let out an animal-like feral moan as the force of her release rips through her with one last flick on her clit.

Upon Integra's completion and with one deep last thrust from Alucard, Seras too, came. With a gasp, she shimmies her hips upon the cock impaled deep inside her, the length brushing her clit. The sensation of Seras's walls clenching tightly around him as his fledgling climaxes and bathes her cock with her warm fluids made Alucard lose control. Baring his fangs he fucks Seras with one last thrust, shooting his seed inside her, bathing her womb with semen.

Alucard lets a few moments pass, allowing all three of them to recover from the aftershocks of their orgasm before carrying the sated and boneless heap that is her fledgling, from the divan to the bed, where Integra also lay in the reveries of her orgasm's after-glow. Placing Seras on the far end of the huge bed, across to where Integra lay, Alucard slips in the bed, between the two women. Stroking Integra's forehead and wiping beads of sweat in that place with his palm, he drops a light peck on his Master's half-parted lips.

"Let us stay here for a while, just for a while. We will take our leave shortly after." He whispers to Integra; a request to which Integra acquiesced with a simple and succinct "yes".

Scooping both women close to his body, Alucard lies on his master's bed savouring the mere proximity of their bodies; the mere comfort of the two women's physicality, in a animal-like, mammalian manner. He relishes this unique, once in a blue moon opportunity to peacefully lie in one single bed with both women with nothing but the feeling of satisfaction and satiation present among the three of them; No wariness or enmity. He savors this once in a lifetime chance, knowing that said moment will probably never happen again.

FIN

Hi there my loves! :-P,

It's been almost a year..my fanfic hiatus that is, but now I'm back with some smutty goodness and a threesome (wink, wink).

You must understand that I've been really busy. Not more than a month ago I just finished writing my thesis in grad school. After vacationing for several days to give myself a breather and do this thing called "whatever the fuck I want" I decided to give life to a plot bunny.

The idea of this fic first dug its claws on me December 21 last year. Christmas here in the Philippines is an endless round of bacchanalian fiesta like dinner parties, brunches, lunches, merienda cenas and midnight suppers. Needless to say I got swept away by the holiday hype and became much too busy. January 2015 came and so is my Thesis writing I subject. Then an idea for a novel. Writing both in grad school and working on my novel full time plus running a household with maids who had attitude problems kinda left me with no time to finish this fic till now.

…bracing myself for my data collection, colloquium and defense a few months from now. I need to drug myself for a while with some kinky fanfic and lastly,

I'll keep you posted about my novel and will let you know when I finish my manuscript and have it published. If you have the money please show me some support and luvin'. Buy a damn copy. Till' next time my loves


End file.
